Hidden Miracle
by HyoDin EXOstan
Summary: "Mainan? Pengganggu? Sampah? Bukan! Sekali lagi mereka bukan!" "Kau Anggap mereka hanya sekedar barang dan mainan? Tidak bagiku" "They are not trash! You know?"


Title: Hidden Miracle

Author: Ok Dina / Praz

Genre: fantasy, yaoi, life, supranatural, and other

Cast: all member EXO

Length : 1-...

Rated: T

Disclaimer: EXO-SM_Ent | This_Fanfic-Ok_Dina_Praz

Summary:

**"Mainan? Pengganggu? Sampah? Bukan! Sekali lagi mereka bukan!" "Kau Anggap mereka hanya sekedar barang dan mainan? Tidak bagiku" "They are not trash! You know?"**

**"Jangan remehkan tangan mungil itu, karena kau tak akan bisa sepertinya!...**

**malaikat pun mungkin satu posisi dengannya"**

* * *

**Part 1**

+They are not trash! You know?+

Tatapan sendu terpancar dari wajah seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah duduk di kursinya. Tepat dihadapannya terdapat kanvas yang sudah ternodai oleh cat air miliknya. Digerakkannya tangan mungil yang telah memegang kuas itu. Merapikan lukisan yang sudah dia buat tadi.

Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, sebuah karya dapat terjadi seindah itu.

Dilukisnya sebuah pohon besar pada kanvas tersebut. Dengan warna yang sungguh-sungguh menghayati. Dimana berbagai corak berwarna hijau tua maupun muda berpadu dengan coklat. Lalu paduan biru tua dengan warna kuning sebagai celah-celah.

Lukisan pohon dengan latar langit mendung bersinar celah. Dengan bawahan coklat agak kemerahan yang menambah kesannya. Begitu menenangkan hatinya bisa membuat sebuah karya.

Mendadak cuaca menjadi amat gelap. Benar, daritadi memanglah sudah mendung.

Anak laki-laki tersebut mengoleskan ujung kuasnya untuk mengambil warna putih.

Sret

Dengan kasar dia hempaskan kuas tersebut. Hingga lukisannya kini terbelah dengan warna putih pada batang pohon. Warna gelap itu harus terbelah dengan putih terang.

Ddduuaaarrr

Sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari tempat itu telah roboh. Dihantar oleh petir yang menyambar. Kilatan cahaya tadi jelas terlihat dimata sang pelukis. Terlihat dari sorot matanya tadi. Menampakkan pantulan dari kilatan petir tadi.

"Lay! Hentikan!"

Seseorang dari belakang telah membuyarkan suasana. Didekatinya orang yang ia panggil Lay itu. Pelukis itu bernama Zhang Yixing. Namun akrab dipanggil Lay.

Ditundukkan kepalanya saat menyadari kedatangan seseorang di belakangnya. Kini dia terisak. Cairan bening menggenang di matanya. Dan pada akhirnya terjatuh.

"Kumohon! Jangan lakukan itu. Kau bisa membunuh orang"

Mohon orang yang dibelakang Lay tersebut. Tangannya memegang pundak Lay dengan lembut. Dan tangan satunya menghelai surai milik anak tersebut.

"Kris. Jangan ambil temanku..hiks"

Isak Lay. Orang yang dipanggil Kris itu hanya menghela nafas panjang. Kini dia memindahkan kanvas beserta penyangganya. Dan dia berjongkok tepat di depan Lay yang tertunduk sambil terisak. Menggenggam kedua tangan emas tersebut.

Tangan mungil yang dapat menghasilkan karya yang menawan.

"Tidak, Lay. Aku tak akan menyita temanmu. Tapi kumohon.. Jangan buat dunia ini rusak.."

Kini Kris menarik tubuh Lay ke pelukannya. Lay masih terisak. Pundak Kris terasa basah karena air mata Lay yang terus keluar. Jemari Kris mulai lagi mengelus surai hitam milik adiknya, Lay.

Lay selalu tenang jika dalam pelukan maupun dekapan sang kakak.

"Kris. Jangan ambil temanku..hiks"

Teman. Apa kau tau siapa teman itu?

Kris tak akan mungkin merebut teman Lay. Itu merupakan hal bodoh bila terjadi. Manamungkin sang kakak merebut kebahagiaan adiknya sendiri dengan merebut temannya. Lalu, buat apa juga Kris merengut temannya.

Bukan!

Bukan itu yang Lay maksud. Bagaimanapun juga, Kris sangat paham ucapan Lay. Ucapan yang sering ia dengar sewaktu saat Lay usai membuat karya. Dengan ujung bencana.

Itulah yang menyebabkan Kris ada niat mengambil 'teman' Lay. Sekali dia pernah merebut 'teman' Lay dan menyembunyikannya.

Namun, apa yang dilakukannya itu salah. Tanpa itu Lay tak akan bisa menjalankan hidupnya. Mengunci dalam kamar sendiri, dan tidak mau keluar hanya untuk sekedar makan. Bukan Lay yang merasa sakit. Kris pun ikut.

Pada akhirnya, dia mengembalikan semua itu pada Lay.

Tapi dia harus siap melihat dampak dari setiap lukisan adiknya ini. Dimana setelah kejadian, Lay akan menangis di depan Kris. Dan mengucapkan kalimat rutinnya.

"Kris. Jangan ambil temanku..hiks"

Dengan begitu Kris akan luluh dengan sendirinya.

Teman

Ya benar

Teman Lay

Bukan makhluk hidup

Melainkan hanya seperangkat alat lukis

Kini mereka beranjak pulang menuju rumah. Dimana Lay berada pada punggung Kris yang tengah menggendongnya. Membiarkan semua teman Lay disana.

Tidak dibawa pulang.

+They are not trash! You know?+

Klak klak kkllakk

Tubuh kayu itu mulai melangkah. Menggerakkan kakinya untuk berjalan. Mulai menyusuri ruangan yang bisa disebut kamar tersebut. Di setiap dinding, telah dikelilingi oleh rak yang berisi berbagai macam boneka.

Mulai dari boneka kayu terdahulu, hingga boneka buatan modern sekarang. Semua terjaga rapi. Dapatkah kau menghitungnya?

Sang pengoleksi saja tidak.

"Baekkie.."

Suara itu. Rangkaian tubuh kayu itu terjatuh. Setiap bagian terpisah satu sama lain. Karena suara itu. Mengganggu kebahagiaan yang terukir sekilas.

Masuklah seorang wanita paruh baya ke dalam kamar tersebut. Dengan tangannya membawa nampan yang berisi satu paket makan siang.

Seseorang yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Baekkie itu menggeram sebal. Tatapan matanya sangat tajam menatap wanita itu mulai mendekatinya yang kini hanya duduk di karpet dekat ranjangnya. Wanita tersebut menaruh nampan berisi makanan tersebut tepat didepan Baekkie.

Anak laki-laki dengan nama asli Byun Baekhyun.

Dan yang tak lain dan tak bukan, tadi itu adalah ibunya. Yang setiap siang selalu membawakannya makanan.

Setiap pulang sekolah Baekhyun tak pernah pergi ke dapur untuk sekedar makan. Lebih menyenangi kandangnya. Di dalam ruangan penuh boneka ini.

"Mama tak lihat?"

Tanya Baekhyun sinis. Seraya jari telunjuknya mengarah pada bongkahan kayu yang sudah terukir halus dan terbentuk itu. Namun yang didapatinya, rangkaian boneka kayu tersebut hancur. Tubuhnya terlepas semua. Saling menumpuk di lantai.

Sang ibu hanya bisa menatap anaknya sendu. Menangkup kedua pipi menggemaskan Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Menatap mata sang anak dengan lembut.

"Baekkie. Kau ini sudah besar. Apakah umur 13 tahun belum cukup untuk berhenti memainkan kayu dan kumpulan kain ini?"

"Tidak! Sampai kapanpun, umur berapapun, aku tak akan berhenti bermain dengan temanku ini"

Tentang Baekhyun akan nasihat sang ibu. Wanita itu hanya menghela nafas memakhlumi sifat anaknya. Dilepaskan tangannya dari pipi Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Baekkie boleh bermain. Tapi jangan lupa makan, ya? Mama tak mau Baekhyun sakit.."

Baekhyun terdiam. Dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Kalau Baekhyun sakit karena tak makan, mama akan buang semua koleksimu ini"

Mata Baekhyun membulat penuh. Segera ia mengambil makanannya. Sang ibu hanya menatap gemas anaknya yang bertingkah masih layaknya anak usia 5 tahunan. Dan kini beranjak keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

Kamar yang bisa dianggap musium boneka tersebut.

Begitu banyaknya boneka pada ruangan. Tak masalah, jika bentuk mereka lucu dan menggemaskan. Ini beda. Sejak kecil, Baekhyun selalu memilih boneka dengan genre kuno.

Jaman dahulu. Dengan masih adanya rambut dari wol pada boneka. Tak sedikit pula boneka kayu yang ada. Beberapa digantung pada dinding yang tak terhalang rak. Dan yang satu ini

"Mengapa juga mama tadi masuk?"

Jemarinya kini menghentikan gerakan sendok makannya. Meletakkan sendok itu kembali. Dan kini jemari mungil itu mulai bergerak sendiri. Mengatur sesuatu di depannya.

Perlahan, boneka kayu yang hancur tersebut mulai menyatu satu per satu. Mulai dari badannya, disusul kedua kaki yang terpasang, lalu kedua lengannya, dan terakhir, kepalanya. Itu hanya kayu yang berbentuk badan manusia secara terurai.

Berwarna khas coklat muda kayu. Tanpa wajah, rambut, ataupun kain yang menghias boneka kayu tersebut.

Dengan lincah jemarinya terus bergerak. Seolah menggerakkan boneka tersebut dari jarak yang sedikit jauh. Senyum kembali terukir. Setelah pudar karena ibu-nya tadi masuk secara tiba-tiba.

"Mama tak perlu tau soal ini.."

Terus dia gerakkan hingga lupa akan santapan siangnya. Itu adalah suatu hal yang penting dalam hidupnya. Yang membuat dia nampak lebih hidup dan tersenyum. Tanpa temannya, dia tidak akan bisa tersenyum seperti ini.

+They are not trash! You know?+

"Lay! Cepat!"

Teriak Kris. Kini dia menunggu di halaman depan rumahnya. Menanti seseorang. Tak lama kemudian, orang yang ditunggu itu tiba. Dengan ransel yang sudah ada di punggungnya. Begitu besar Kris lihat.

"Hei. Apa yang kau bawa? Ini hari pertamamu masuk sekolah baru"

Kris memerhatikan ransel itu lekat. Melihat itu Lay segera menjauhkan ransel tersebut dari pandangan tajam Kris. Menarik sang kakak menuju mobil mereka. Yang di dalamnya sudah ada ibu dan ayah mereka.

Terdiam. Itulah Lay. Jarang berbicara dengan orang tua. Tak heran lagi. Kini tangannya mulai menggeledah tas ransel-nya. Mengambil selembar kertas kosong dan sebuah spidol berwarna biru. Mengingat jarak sekolahnya lumayan jauh.

Tangan tersebut mulai menggoreskan spidol biru itu pada kertas. Pola demi pola dia kerahkan. Sangat telaten dan cepat.

Pandangan Kris kini tertuju pada kertas dengan tinta biru di tangan Lay. Diperhatikannya lebih detail apa yang adiknya buat.

Matanya membulat penuh. Segera dia rampas kertas itu paksa dari Lay. Sang ibu yang melihat aksi Kris berdecak.

"Jangan rusak karya adikmu, Kris"

Namun lelaki ini tak mendengar apa kata ibunya. Dia langsung merobek-robek kertas tersebut dan memasukkannya dalam tas. Kembali dia menatap Lay.

Lay membalas dengan tatapan sendu seperti kemarin. Karyanya telah direbut paksa oleh kakaknya. Dan dirobek-robek secara tak manusiawi.

Kini mobilnya telah berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah barunya. Lay segera turun tanpa memberi salam pada keluarganya. Kris menatap kepergian Lay dengan laknat. Melihat tas ransel Lay yang begitu penuh.

Punggung mungil itu semakin menjauh dan menjauh. Masuk lebih dalam ke sekolah.

"Kenalkan dirimu, nak"

Persilahan seorang guru mapel yang sedang mengajar di kelas baru Lay. Dia merupakan siswa baru di sekolah ini. Lay dipindah karena telah mematahkan lengan temannya sendiri di sekolahnya dulu. Dan akibatnya dia dipindah ke tempat yang agak lebih jauh dari rumahnya.

Sengaja atau tidak, Lay mematahkan lengan kanan teman sekelasnya sendiri waktu itu.

"Zhang Yixing. Cukup dipanggil Lay"

Sesuai kepribadiannya. Sangat singkat. Guru tersebut mempersilahkan Lay lagi untuk duduk pada bangku paling belakang pojok kelas. Ada seorang anak lelaki tengah duduk manis di bangku tersebut. Lay akan mempunyai teman sebangku.

"Zhang Yixing? Lay? Haha.."

Teman sebangku baru Lay itu menyambutnya dengan tawaan kecil. Entah apa yang lucu darinya. Dia segera duduk di samping anak itu dan menatapnya aneh.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Tidak. Kau orang China, kan? Namamu asing bagi kami orang Korea"

Jelasnya. Lay mengacuhkan orang tersebut. Jelasnya, bukankah mereka serumpun? Mengapa menertawakan nama satu sama lain?

"Terserah"

"Kau tak bertanya namaku?"

Lagi-lagi anak itu dikacangin Lay. Fokus pada penjelasan guru mapel yang sedang mengajar di depan. Mengabaikan orang di sampingnya. Anggap saja angin lalu yang numpang lewat.

"Aku Jongdae. Kau bisa memanggilku Chen. Kutebak, kau tak paham apa yang diterangkan guru itu karena bahasa.."

"Haha..aku tau orang chinese itu mudah dibully..haha.."

"Namamu pasti pemberian mama-mu, kan? Haha.."

"Aku yakin kau anak manja haha.."

"Dan ka-"

Dduuaaghh

"Aku bisa menjahit bibirmu itu, Kim Jong Dae"

Satu lemparan penghapus tepat mengenai dahi namja bernama Chen itu. Ringisan sakit terdengar. Terus memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit perih. Ia bersumpah, akan melaporkan kejadian ini pada ibunya saat pulang.

"Huh, dasar!"

Gumannya pelan.

Pelajaran mulai berjalan kembali. Seperti biasa. Memerhatikan tubuh dengan nyawa yang bergerak dan menulis di papan tulis. Mendengarkan penjelasannya dengan seksama.

Tangan mungil itu bergerak di atas kanvas

Dengan alunan merdu seperti nada

Bergerak dengan dasar hati yang layu

Terjadi oleh pikiran yang beku

Karena waktu akan segera tiba

Seusai malaikat kecil membuat karya

Dengan akhiran

darah

Kklleekk kllaak kkllaakk..

Suara gaduh itu terdengar di alat pendengaran Lay. Membangunkanpandangannya dari papan tulis. Kepalanya bergerak ke sebelah kanan. Ia perhatikan sebuah boneka kayu yang digerakkan oleh salah satu siswa kelas ini.

Begitu menarik. Langka, ia pikir. Jarang anak yang menyukai boneka kayu. Begitu kuno. Namun merasuki hati. Seperti candu di dalam kayu tersebut. Sehingga anak yang memainkannya tidak mau berpaling.

Lay mulai melupakan catatan di papan tulis. Tangannya beralih untuk mengambil sebuah sekotak crayon kecil dalam tas-nya. Dipilihnya warna light untuk mengotori kertas putihnya.

Tangan mungil itu terus bergerak

Suatu karya hanya dengan satu warna. Teman yang disebelahnya hanya bersifat cuek. Tak ingin mendapat 'luka' lagi.

Dianggapnya jadi gambaran pada kertas tersebut. Tak perlu memakan waktu yang lama. Tangannya beralih untuk mengambil crayon warna merah.

Gggrreess

Ditekan kuat benda berwarna merah tersebut. Menggores keras pada sang kertas putih.

Kkkllaakk

Kedua mata anak itu membulat penuh. Melihat sang teman patah dan hancur. Susunan kayu itu pecah seketika. Menjadi keping-keping berfariasi. Badannya bergetar hebat. Tangan serasa ingin menyentuh benda itu kembali.

Namun berat..

Ia merasakan sesuatu pada bangku sebelahnya. Mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok anak yang dianggapnya baru itu.

"Ehem. Zhang Yixing"

Panggil anak itu yang telah mengetahui nama orang tersebut tadi. Yang dipanggil tak berkutik. Terus fokus pada catatan di papan tulis yang disalin pada lembar kertas bukunya.

"Zhang Yixing.."

Tetap tidak ada respond.

"Lay Zhang!"

Makin memberatkan suaranya. Namun tetap, yang dipanggil tak menghiraukan. Kini dia mulai geram. Mengepal tangannya tengan tiba-tiba.

Kkkrrekk

Urat itu terputar dengan paksa. Tak ada yang menyentuhnya. Kepala Lay telah tepat menghadap siswa itu yang menatapnya sendu. Mengetahui bahwa anak laki-laki itulah yang memaksa kepalanya menoleh dari jaraknya.

"Hm?"

Sahut Lay datar. Kepalanya terasa kaku. Tak bisa kembali menghadap ke depan. Seolah ada tekanan yang melarangnya.

"Apa maksudmu menghancurkannya?"

Cetus anak itu. Tangannya terus mengepal. Tak ingin melepaskan apa yang telah ditekannya. Kepala Lay

"Siapa namamu?"

Itulah tujuan Lay. Menginginkan anak laki-laki itu memandangnya. Walau dengan cara salah. Menghancurkan teman siswa tersebut.

"Byun Baekhyun. Seharusnya kau tak perlu melakukan hal itu bila ingin mengetahui namaku"

Sebal siswa bernama Baekhyun. Sudah mengerti dan bisa menangkap apa yang dipikirkan Lay. Seolah mereka bisa mengetahui isi hati masing-masing. Dan bisa berkomunikasi dalam hati.

"Maaf"

Ujarnya seraya tersenyum manis. Kini kepalanya sudah dapat digerakkan. Kembali pada pelajaran. Catatan papan tulis, pensil, dan buku tulisnya.

Baekhyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. Merasa sebal. Memasukkan pecahan-pecahan kayu tersebut ke dalam tasnya. Berniat memperbaiki di rumah.

Dan..

Tidak akan dibuang

Karena itu adalah

.temannya

+They are not trash! You know?+

"Aku bisa membantumu memperbaikinya"

Dua anak Junior High School itu sedang berjalan berdampingan. Seusai semua pelajaran sekolah. Melangkahkan kaki mungil mereka menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi. Karena siswa lain sudah pulang.

Mereka pulang terlambat karena Baekhyun harus mengikuti piket sekolah hari ini. Sementara Lay menunggu. Bukan menunggu Baekhyun. Melainkan menunggu jemputan datang. Namun belum kunjung juga.

"Tidak. Aku bisa sendiri. Lebih baik kau menggantinya dengan lem kayu. Milikku telah habis di rumah"

Jawab Baekhyun antusias. Mereka sekarang tiba di depan gerbang sekolah. Sama. Menunggu seseorang yang menjemput mereka.

Suasana hari ini memanglah beda. Dari biasanya jalan raya depan sekolah yang ramai, kini menjadi sepi. Sangat. Hanya satu atau dua kendaraan yang lewat. Mereka tak habis pikir akan hal ini. Walau kinerja otak mereka masih seperti anak sekolah dasar.

Macet di perempatan, sehingga sedikit kendaraan yang lewat jalan ini. Bahan bakar naik, tak ada yang mampu beli dan jalan ini jadi sepi. Ada oprasi kepolisian di sudut jalan. Perbaikan jalan sebelah. Penyetopan jalan. Atau apalah.

Itulah hasil pemikiran mereka.

Perut Baekhyun terasa gemetar. Tubuhnya pun mulai melemas. Sejak pagi perut tersebut tidak terisi karena waktu yang sempit.

Pandangannya kini terarah pada salah satu bangunan di seberang jalan. Tempat itu juga begitu sepi layaknya jalan. Dengar-dengar di tempat itu menyediakan makanan untuk anak sekolah rata-rata. Sebab restaurant tersebut dibangun tepat depan sekolah.

"Kau mau makan?"

Tawar Baekhyun. Lay hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Hatinya sangat menolak untuk pergi kesana. Sangat menolak. Otaknya pun begitu. Kakinya juga tak bisa diajak kompromi. Tetap. Harus tetap di tempat kini ia berpijak.

"Baiklah. Aku mau kesana. Perutku kosong"

Baekhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya. Mulai menginjakkan kaki pada aspal jalan raya yang bisa dibilang jalan utama tersebut. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada restaurant.

Hari ini sangat mendukung, karena sepinya kendaraan. Sehingga dia berani untuk menyebrang jalan.

Duk

Kaki mungil itu menabrak sesuatu. Sehingga membuat tubuh itu terjatuh di aspal. Merasakan perih karena kulitnya tergores aspal jalan yang panas karena radiasi matahari.

"Byun! Bangun!"

Teriak Lay dari pinggir jalan. Segera ia menghampiri temannya yang terjatuh di tengah jalan. Namun langkahnya terhenti. Menyadari suara mobil yang nyaring. Senyaring angin.

Jelas. Jelas di dengar suara itu. Makin mendekat. Dan makin keras.

"Bangun, Baek! Ada kendaraan yang melin-"

Terlambat.

Mobil itu sudah melintas. Mata Lay membulat penuh. Menyadari jalan itu kosong. Tidak ada Baekhyun, temannya. Mobil yang melintas tadi tiba-tiba berhenti. Seseorang muncul dan keluar. Menghampiri Lay yang terdiam kaku.

Merasa tak percaya.

Temannya..

Tersapu kendaraan dengan cepat

Ia tatap tajam seorang remaja yang keluar dari mobil tersebut. Dan kini berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah yang dipercepat. Kaki panjangnya tersebut dengan cepat mengantarkannya tepat di depan Lay.

Dalam hati Lay terus mengutuk orang tersebut.

Mati..

Kepala pecah

Tubuh tak rata

Menderita

Menjadi bangkai

Hatinya terus berkata seperti itu. Menyumpahi remaja tersebut yang dengan seenaknya menyapu Baekhyun.

"Ada apa? Dimana temanmu tadi?"

Lay makin menyumpahi orang itu. Bisa-bisa nya bertanya seperti itu. Jelasnya, dia telah merebut nyawa Baekhyun dengan sekilas. Dan ekspresinya masih tenang.

Setenang air di gelas.

"Persetan!"

Geram Lay. Entah darimana anak usia 13 tahun mendapat kata sekasar itu.

"Hhoosh..hh..hhssh.."

Deruan nafas itu terdengar jelas di pendengaran Lay. Dibalikkannya tubuh itu. Seseorang sedang berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Dan disampingnya, terdapat juga seorang remaja yang tengah menenangkan anak tersebut.

"Baekhyun"

Mata Lay membulat penuh. Orang yang dianggapnya tersapu mobil itu masih memiliki nyawa. Tanpa ada luka parah di sekujur tubuhnya. Hanya goresan lecet pada kaki karena tergores aspal.

"Tenang..kau sudah selamat"

Suasana menjadi hening. Hati Lay yang tadinya panik kini sudah tenang. Walau kepanikannya tak pernah terukir di wajah maupun kelakukannya. Pndangannya teralih lagi pada orang yang hampir merengut nyawa Baekhyun tadi.

"Jangan harap hidupmu aman kali ini"

Satu kalimat.

Lay mendekat ke Baekhyun. Ikut menenangkan temannya tersebut. Dia tak berpikir bagaimana bisa Baekhyun ada di seberang jalan secepat itu. Padahal waktu kejadian mata Lay tak terpejam.

Tidak terpejam!

"Kau seharusnya berhati-hati, Suho. Nyawa anak kecil hampir melayang karena kau"

Tegur seseorang yang di samping Baekhyun tadi. Lebih tepatnya, penyelamat mungkin.

"Kai? Kau menyelamatkan anak ini?"

'Tak akan kubiarkan orang ini lepas'

Baekhyun kini sudah tenang. Dengan hati yang menggebu-gebu dia mendekati orang yang hampir melayangkan nyawanya tadi. Tatapannya sangat tajam pada orang itu. Dan yang diketahui bernama panggilan Suho.

Di tage name pada baju seragamnya tertulis Kim Joon Myeon. Nama itu. Terus dilihat Lay. Begitupun Baekhyun. Dalam hati, mereka berdua menyumpahi setan tersebut.

"DAMN! Seharusnya setan sepertimu tak layak di dunia ini!"

Bibir malaikat itu terus mengatakan kalimat-kalimatnya. Begitu menusuk hati orang yang menerima.

Kasar.

Sangat tak sesuai dengan wujud anak ini. Begitu terlihat bersih dan polos. Wajah yang bersih dan tenang. Siapa sangka ia memiliki beberapa kata yang layaknya mata pisau?

Yang dirutuki hanya bisa diam. Masih dengan ekspresi tenang. Dia mengetahui tingkatannya dan anak yang mengomelinya ini berbeda. Berbeda satu tingkat pendidikan. Jadi dia makhlumi sifat anak Junior High seperti ini.

"Maaf. Aku terburu-buru"

Tiga kata. Dalam satu kalimat. Dan segera pergi.

Baekhyun terus menatap punggung orang itu yang makin menjauh. Dan pergi dengan kendaraannya tadi. Bersumpah, bahwa orang tadi dalam waktu dekat kepalanya pecah beserta otaknya! Atau jantungnya yang tak akan berfungsi seumur hidup!

"Lupakan orang tadi. Dia selalu seenaknya. Pembalasan juga akan datang nantinya"

Seru seseorang. Orang yang telah menyelamatkan Baekhyun tadi. Laki-laki itu tersenyum pada dua anak JHS itu.

"Terima kasih kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku"

Ucap Baekhyun seraya membungkukkan badannya 900. Bagaimanapun juga, dia berhutang nyawa dengan orang ini. Entah dengan apa ia harus membalas.

"Tak apa. Lain kali hati-hati. Aku akan berbicara pada orang sok tadi. Aku pergi dulu"

Lelaki itu melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Merasa sudah tidak ada urusan lagi dia disana. Senyum melekat pada bibirnya. Mengingat ekspresi wajah orang yang dipanggilnya Suho tadi saat dimarahi Baekhyun. Ingin sekali dia tertawa sekeras mungkin saat ini.

"Kak! Siapa namamu?"

Teriak Baekhyun saat tubuh itu makin menjauh dari tempatnya berpijak. Anak remaja tersebut menoleh sebentar lalu kembali pandangannya ke depan.

"Kim Jong In. Panggil saja Kai"

Dibalas dengan teriakan darinya. Terus melangkah hingga sosok tersebut tak terlihat lagi. Lay dan Baekhyun saling pandang dengan kejadian ini.

"Kuharap setan tadi mati dengan dosa yang tak terhitung"

Cetus Baekhyun. Tak berpikir lebih lanjut dengan apa yang dia ucapkan. Bagaimanapun juga, hatinya telah menaruh rasa benci pada orang berambut pirang yang hampir menabraknya tadi. Wajah dan sosok tubuhnya saja yang perfect. Tapi..

..hati dan otaknya busuk.

Pikir Baekhyun.

Lay hanya diam melihat temannya terus merutuki orang tadi. Kini mereka berjalan bersama menuju restaurant tersebut. Kali ini Lay tak menolak karena hati dan otaknya pun sudah tak menolak lagi.

Mereka menyadari, pasti dua remaja tadi satu sekolah. Bisa dilihat dari baju seragam mereka yang sama. Baru kali ini mereka berurusan dengan anak Senior High School seperti tadi. Rasanya ingin sekali membanting apapun jika mengingat kejadian tadi.

Untuk menghilangkannya, kini mereka makan bersama dalam restaurant depan sekolah tersebut. Mencoba membuang ingatan kejadian tadi. Namun rasanya sulit.

"Baek, lihat ini"

Lay memberikan buku gambarnya pada Baekhyun yang sedang asyik makan. Baekhyun perhatikan apa yang digambar Lay tersebut. Dengan berbagai warna dari bahan spidol. Sangat menarik pikir Baekhyun. Senyum keduanya muncul.

"Sejak kapan kau membuatnya?"

"Saat bertemu setan tadi.."

+They are not trash! You know?+

**To Be Continue...**

Plis di Review-nya ya...

Mian (Bow - kali)

Author masih bingung dengan judul ff ini..

yang tadinya 'They Life' author ganti jadi 'Hidden Miracle'

Soalnnya, yah... gimana ya? susah cari judul yang pas sih..

Jadinya.. ya... asal-asalan...^^ kaya authornya yang gaje...

So ff nya juga ikutan gaje banget...

sekali lagi mianhae readers-dul

author usahain agar part 2 nya cepet kelar...  
bakal ada apa kan di part selanjutnya?


End file.
